


Kiss Me Hard Before You Go

by yanderekirklandchan



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: AU-Newt was cured, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, But Not In The Usual Way, Happy Ending, M/M, Newt survives, No not that you dirty people, Thomas's blood isn't the only cure, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 15:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13504644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanderekirklandchan/pseuds/yanderekirklandchan
Summary: Newt has made peace with dying, but he sure as hell won't let himself go before he's done one last thing...((Sorry, only implied sex. Maybe I'll change that some other time))





	Kiss Me Hard Before You Go

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story for the fandom, hope I didn't do to bad with the characters. I just watched the final movie and I needed something to make my life worth living again so tada. XD Comments would be greatly appreciated, tell me what you think, any tips on improving the characters and whether you think I should do another story ect

Newt could feel the gaze of Thomas boring into him but he couldn't meet it. He had to be strong, he was okay with dying, there was nothing anyone could do to save him and he was okay with that. He had to be strong because this was hard enough for Thomas, if he showed how terrified he was then Tommy would never accept it. He had to be strong but if he met those beautiful eyes, if he caught them looking at him in that heartbroken way then there was no way in hell he could stop himself from crying.

"Newt... why didn't you tell me?"  
He shrugged, looking down and concentrating on keeping his voice levelled "I didn't think it'd make a difference. Besides, we've had more pressing issues. There's nothing anyone can do anyway." He grimaced as he imagined the determined fire that was inevitably flaring in Thomas' eyes behind him.

"Newt, don't say that. You're gonna be fine, we'll all make it-you included. Don't give up!" Newt couldn't help but chuckle to himself at his friend's voice, always so determined and so... good, so caring. He was glad that he'd known Thomas, he could no longer imagine life without him. He just regretted that his death would cause his friend pain.

"Tommy, you know there's no cure. We've all seen it a thousand times, if there was a cure then our world would be a very different place, wouldn't it? Just because it's me, someone you're close to, doesn't make a difference. Everyone who's been infected had people who'd do anything to save them, and look how they ended up." He winced, realising he was becoming cynical instead of comforting, he didn't want to make this even harder than it had to be.

"How can you be so calm? This is your life we are talking about, and I am going to fight for it. There has to be a cure, otherwise there wouldn't be people immune. I can... I can... I can turn myself in, with the conditions that you'll be the first to get a cure when one is made." He said, his tone serious and set.

Newt cursed and spun around to face him for the first time "Thomas that's bloody insane! Don't you dare, you know what they're like. And anyway, what if there isn't a cure? Huh? Then you'll just have given yourself away for nothing." Thomas sighed, his body slumping, his face defeated "I know... but there has to be a cure. You'll be okay, I'll find a way for you to be okay. And if it comes down to it then I would turn myself in to save you."

Newt snorted, self deprecatingly "Tommy, I'm really not that important."  
"You are to me."  
The simple, matter-of-fact answer made Newt shiver with intensity and a small, selfish happiness that burst in his stomach. The blonde sighed, running a hand over his face, of course Thomas wasn't going to make this easy for him.

A small, scandalous thought entered his mind. He was appalled that he'd even thought of it. But then again, he didn't exactly have much to lose anymore. "You really want to do something to help me?" He asked, finally meeting the other boy's eyes. Thomas nodded eagerly which made Newt smile, if only a bit. "Come over here then." He said, causing Thomas to frown in confusion but he complied anyway. Quickly, before his mind could ask what the hell he thought he was doing, Newt kissed him.

Thomas' eyes widened in shock and surprise and it suddenly registered to Newt what he'd done. Gone was the about to die, careless 'fuck it' attitude and it was replaced with horror, embarrassment and shame. Great, he had to live the last few days he had left being awkwardly shunned by his best friend.

His thoughts were cut off when something soft and wet touched his lips. His eyes widened, it being Newt's turn to be surprised. It lasted only for a moment though then he was kissing back, his lips pressing eagerly against Thomas' as if they were made to be that way. His lips moved hungrily, Thomas' reciprocating as they moved closer until their arms were wrapped around each other, their body's fitting just right.

Thomas felt amazing, lips softer than Newt could describe although they possessed a delicious strength and roughness that had him gasping. They both burst apart for air, panting as they looked at each other, the look different to those they'd shared before. There was a tenderness that hadn't been there before and also a sense of relief at having let something go that had been bursting to be released.

Newt wanted to speak but found himself unable to. Oh well, he didn't know what to say anyway. "Wow." Thomas gasped, breaking the silence. "Yeah," Newt managed "Wow." The two boys grinned at each other, laughing together for no particular reason.

After a moment Thomas cleared his throat "Do you wanna... ah... go somewhere more private?" At that Newt's skin prickled with anticipation "Oh fuck yes."  
*******  
Thomas woke up feeling amazing that morning. It took him a moment to remember why but he was reminded by a warm body curled against his own and grinned widely when he did. He peppered kisses over Newt's pale form, feeling a sense of satisfaction when he kissed over place that had marks he'd made. He particularly liked the light handshaped ones on his hips and the dark trail from his collar bone to his jaw.

Newt shifted and woke with a soft groan "Fuck, I bloody hurt. Wipe that smug look of your face, you look to happy for this early in the morning." He said, voice groggy with sleep and with no real bite to his words. Thomas marvelled at the soft, loving look in Newt's eyes and on his face as he traced his hand over Thomas' jaw.

Abruptly, a look of shock and disbelief replaced it which had Thomas frowning in concern, his brain jumping to a thousand negative conclusions. "What is it? What's wrong?" He asked quickly.  
Newt just shook his head in disbelief "I-I... Thomas, look at my arm." He did as he was told and frowned. He didn't see what he was supposed to be looking at, there was nothing wrong with... oh.

There was nothing wrong with his arm, it was completely normal (if a bit skinny). His eyes shot up to meet Newts as he grinned brightly. Neither boy felt that they could dare say it out loud, dare believe in case they had misjudged the situation. "You're okay..." Thomas said breathlessly.  
Newt nodded, hesitantly "Apparently so. But how...?"

"It must have been my saliva." Thomas said. It was the only thing that he could think of that made sense "Yeah, there must be something in my saliva that counteracts the disease."  
Newt chuckled breathlessly "Well, that was better than injections."  
"Or maybe... it was something else of mine that cured you." Thomas teased.  
Newt scrunched up his face "That was definitely more painful than injections."  
Thomas laughed at that, joined by Newt. They continued laughing, completely relieved that everything had taken such a massive turn for the better. Maybe, just maybe, things would be okay.


End file.
